


Work of Art

by nancersBRO



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Art dealer-pansy, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Drarry, First Kiss, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Museum guard-Harry, pansy being a wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:52:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancersBRO/pseuds/nancersBRO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're a work of art, Draco Malfoy."<br/>"And you're a piece of work, Harry Potter."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work of Art

**Author's Note:**

> Intended as a one-shot that came out longer than expected. This is a modern muggle au inspired by a tumblr prompt. It's also my first Drarry fic so i'm very sorry if they seem a bit ooc. Reviews would be very appreciated. Enjoy XO

A Work of Art  
“You know darling; you could at least try to look like you want to be here.” Draco rolled his eyes at Pansy’s comment. She works as a high class art dealer and gallery promoter and always drags him to things like this. She says they look good together. Everyone says that actually, both from elite blood lines and all that. Pansy’s one of the few people who know how bloody bent he is though. Of course no one could possibly say no to Pansy Parkinson, oh no, not even one of his famous Malfoy stares can shake her, and it’s not like he had anything better to do on a Friday night. So here he was stuck at this boring exhibit instead of drowning his sorrows in whiskey at his dreary flat. He’s spared from anything else Pansy has to say as a painting catches her eye. Now left standing alone he decides to look busy on his phone but quickly gets bored and is reduced to lame Instagram selfies.  
**********************************************************************************  
Harry looks in the mirror adjusting his glasses and tie. After sending a quick message to his best friend confirming lunch at the burrow tomorrow, he sighs resigning himself to yet another day of boring security work. He wanted to be a real cop, on the real streets, fighting to make a difference. His small temper problem put him in the boring security job at this dull art museum, with stuffy art people. He began his rounds, heading to the upper level where this huge art event was being held. Really he wasn’t needed for much, just inforce the ‘no pictures, no touching, no stealing, no running rules.’ None of that ever happens in real life, just in movies. A camera click noise brings his attention to someone behind him. A tall, sharply dressed man, with pale skin and even whiter hair was taking pictures of himself. Harry was immediately enamored. He’d never seen someone so interesting before, especially not in this boring place. Before he was caught staring, he decided he needed to say something, anything. “Ahem”, the blonde looked up, startled. “You’re not supposed to take pictures of the art.” The man’s pale skin immediately flushed, making Harry blush too. His steely gray eyes were astonishing. Draco felt the same, his normally sharp tongue not seeming to connect his brain as those emerald eyes stole all clear thoughts away. All he could think to say was, “Oh no I-I was just taking selfies you know I’m a little bored and I wasn’t taking pictures of anything else just selfies. I swear.” Harry simply winked and responded with, “I know.” Before walking away. He did have work to do, after all. Or maybe, possibly he just a bit nervous.  
***********************************************************************************  
It was the end of his shift. The event was almost over, and he hadn’t said anything more to the mystery blonde man. Not even get his name. What was he thinking? He probably looked like a creep.  
It was the end of the exhibit. Pansy had sunk her claws into a few new clients, and finally came back to see what Draco was “moping about this time.” He sighed knowing he wouldn’t be able to keep the hot, tan exhibit guard a secret. She bombarded him with questions, demanding to know every little detail of the 2-minute conversation. Disappointingly, there wasn’t much to tell, he hadn’t even got the man’s name. “Well you’ve got to find him Draco, he’s clearly interested in you. Honestly dear you can’t spend every weekend with me. I love you but you’ve got to get laid.” Draco choked. “Jesus, Pansy I’ve barely even met him.” She laughed. “Oh please. Don’t tell me you hadn’t thought about it twenty times already in gruesome detail.” “No Pans, but I can tell you have.”  
Their conversation was interrupted by a familiar guard. “Excuse me the exhibit is closed, I’m sorry but I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” Draco’s face immediately fell. Here he was gossiping about a possible tryst with a smoking hot guard who had soul-staring eyes and cute pick-up lines, and the git was ready to just kick them out. Pansy wasn’t having it; her best friend was getting some no matter what. “Alright Mr..,” “Potter, I’m Harry Potter.”, He answered for her. “Alright Mr. Harry Potter. I’ll get the car from the valet. Is it okay if my friend Draco Malfoy stays with you?” She walked away without waiting for an answer, and Draco immediately went paler, if possible, at the thought of being left alone with hotty Potter. “Draco’s a really cool name, interesting like you.” Draco looked up a little shocked. “You’re the interesting one. So do you really find me to be work of art or do you say that line to all the boys?” “You’re actually the first.” Harry responded. “I find you so interesting in a place as dull as this.” Neither man had realized how close they’d gotten until they were sharing the air around them. The air crackled with tension, and if Harry just lifted his head a centimeter they’d be kissing. “You’re a piece of work, Harry Potter.”, Draco said as he bent his head to close the distance between them and capture Harry’s lips. Harry snaked his arms around Draco’s neck and Draco pulled him around the waist until they were flush against each other. “And you’re a work of art, Draco Malfoy.” Their kiss deepened with Harry biting Draco’s lip and Draco shoving his tongue down Harry’s throat. They were grinding on each other. Red in the face, and nearly breathless by the time they both separated for air, a trail of saliva connecting their swollen lips. That’s how Pansy found them. “Finally.”, she said snickering as they both jumped a mile apart, startled. “I suppose you’ll be taking Draco home tonight?” They both looked at each other blushing a deeper shade of red. Now that they were coming to their senses, neither of them knew where to go from there. Pansy rolled her eyes at the apprehensive, but hopeful looks on both men’s faces. “Scared Potter?”, asked Draco. Harry smiled and pulled Draco close once more. “You wish.”  
*********************************************************************************  
Pansy left knowing Harry could handle her handful of a best friend, and Draco would finally get laid. She thought with a smile that she was sure they’d become something more.


End file.
